


Compañía Inesperada

by Vekrex



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Petstuck, Sadstuck
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vekrex/pseuds/Vekrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petstuck AU, inspirado por la siempre adorbs auspiciouslySacrifice a quien va regalado... ¡espero que le guste!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Huida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auspiciouslySacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auspiciouslySacrifice/gifts).



La celda apestaba a muerte.

La pequeña y desnutrida troll se arrastró hasta un rincón, el más limpio y sin embargo aún manchado de orín, heces y sangre. Pese a ser el lugar más limpio, seco y cálido de la celda, poco hizo para calmar los temblores, solo en parte debidos al frío, que sacudían su pequeño cuerpo. Se acurrucó olfateando el aire, en el sitio que, por derecho, había pertenecido a su compañera. A su amiga.

La última vez que la vió había sido una masa ensangrentada, con media cara arrancada a mordiscos y con los jirones de lo que había sido su brazo colgando, goteando sangre sobre el suelo. Rota, pero con una extraña mueca en su rostro, una sonrisa torcida y victoriosa. Una sonrisa de rebeldía total. Aún así su pequeño cuerpo había sido incapaz de enfrentarse al brutal castigo que había recibido por perder.

Ser derrotado en los fosos de lucha significaba dos cosas. O morías matando allí dentro, en combate contra otros trolls y ganando dinero para tu dueño, o éste te mataba por haberle hecho perder su valioso dinero, más tarde. Así que la única opción, si querías vivir, era ganar. Por supuesto, no todos podían lograrlo. Solo los más duros, astutos y resistentes lograban sobrevivir, ya no solo a las peleas, sino a las celdas, a lo que pasaba después. Ella y su compañera habían sido las mejores, pero entonces ocurrió la pelea en la que la pequeña troll había sido herida y su amiga había comenzado a luchar en solitario. Juntas, eran imparables. Por separado… bien, no eran infalibles.

Habían tirado su cuerpo, sin más, a la basura.

El entrenador había perdido, eso sí, dos dedos cuando arrebataron su cuerpo inerte de su lado. Y hubiese perdido más, mucho más, si no la hubiesen golpeado con los tasers.

Una pequeña ráfaga de aire trajo el olor de la comida que, pasillo abajo, estaba comiendo el guardia. Un gruñido salió de su estómago al tiempo que un siseo agresivo escapaba de entre sus dientes. No sin esfuerzo, se acercó a la puerta y pegó la cara a la parte inferior de ésta. El nauseabundo olor de la comida para trolls llegó claramente a su nariz.

Quizás, seguramente, su última comida.

Con un leve resoplido se levantó, apoyándose con una mano en la pared de hormigón, estirando la cola escamosa tras de ella y dejando que arrastrase por el suelo, retrocediendo siempre orientada hacia la puerta. Solo se detuvo cuando estuvo con la espalda pegada a la pared del otro lado de la habitación.

Olisqueó hacia el ventanuco de la puerta, donde los barrotes oxidados  imposibilitaban, pese a la delgadez de la troll, salir de la celda. Seguidamente dirigió su atención a las tuberías del techo, que goteaban aguas residuales de aspecto legamoso. Solo tendría una oportunidad, teniendo en cuenta sus escasas fuerzas, y el factor sorpresa lo era todo.

Se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia la puerta, usando ésta para rebotar e impulsarse hacia arriba, hacia las tuberías. Una mano resbaló y falló su objetivo, pero la otra logró asirse y, clavando las garras como pudo, se aupó hasta la tubería, aplastando su cuerpo entre ésta y el techo, agazapada. Un troll más grande, sano y bien alimentado no habría cabido en el estrecho hueco ni de milagro. Por suerte ella era lo suficientemente pequeña, lo bastante desnutrida, para deslizarse allí y tener un mínimo margen de maniobra.

Solo quedaba esperar.

Los minutos pasaron en lo que para ella parecieron horas hasta que, finalmente, escuchó los pasos, arrastrados, por el pasillo. Olió la peste a tabaco, sudor, cerveza y cosas grasientas del carcelero. La asquerosa comida en el cuenco, en su mano. El ruido de las llaves en la cerradura y después el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse.

Todo ello seguido de los tacos del carcelero al encontrarse la celda vacía, girándose para ir a dar la alarma. O a por un arma. O, seguramente, ambas opciones.

Cierto es que podía haberse quedado allí, escondida. Esperar a que el carcelero saliese y escabullirse hacia el pasillo, oculta en las sombras. Huir, sigilosamente, sin preocuparse de nada más.

Podría.

Pero en cambio, años de resentimiento, dolor y miedo la impulsaron hacia los hombros del carcelero, clavando allí sus garras con todas sus fuerzas, para luego pasarlas hacia su cara y arañar sus ojos con ellas. Sangre manó de las heridas en los hombros y chorreó de los profundos tajos en su cara.

La habían entrenado bien.

Los trolls tenían, de base, la piel mucho mas gruesa y resistente que la humana, y aún así las garras de otro troll provocan heridas muy considerables. En la carne humana, las garras eran como escalpelos, abriendo tajos con facilidad. Y la gran parte de los puntos débiles eran los mismos. Cuando hundió profundamente sus afilados dientes en el lado izquierdo del cuello del carcelero, sabía exactamente lo que hacía. Sus dientes abrieron el cuello como si fuese de papel, abriendo la carótida en un surtidor de sangre y haciendo que el carcelero se fuese al suelo entre unos horripilantes gorgoteos.

La caída la mandó rodando contra la pared de la esquina, donde estuvo unos instantes, recuperando el aliento. Se relamió la sangre, de un sabor sorprendentemente delicioso, y contempló cómo el hombre, el humano, gorgoteaba rápidamente hacia su muerte.

Venganza.

No, venganza no.

_ Justicia _ .

Una vez hubo muerto, se acercó hacia los restos, en el suelo, de su cena. Recogió a puñados todo lo que pudo del suelo y se lo metió en la boca, devorando la apestosa comida con la velocidad del que sabe que ha de comer para recuperar fuerzas, pero sabe que corre gran peligro al hacerlo.

Tras ello salió a la oscuridad del pasillo y, tras liberar con cautela a algunos trolls más, con intercambios de siseos y gruñidos, agradecidos pero desconfiados, cruzó finalmente, junto con los otros, la puerta que llevaba al exterior.

Fuera, solo la tormenta, que hacía caer la lluvia en una espesisima y densa cortina, fue testigo de cómo entre gritos, chirridos y gruñidos de alegría y triunfo, un puñado de trolls se dispersaba, cada uno en su propio camino en busca de la libertad.


	2. Encuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El día estaba siendo, como se suele decir, una puta mierda.

El día estaba siendo, como se suele decir, una puta mierda.

Había empezado con el despertador, como no, sonando media hora más tarde de lo que debería, haciendo que hubiese tenido que salir corriendo de casa para ir a pie hasta el campus, porque había perdido el autobús por poco. Claro que había gritado y hecho señas al conductor, pero éste había pasado olímpicamente de él, dejándole tirado en la parada, cuando le había visto perfectamente, el muy cabrón. Así que sumémosle al no haberse podido duchar un par de carreras y… podía uno hacerse una idea de su estado de higiene corporal.

Tras las clases se había dado cuenta de que, con las prisas, se había dejado el almuerzo y la cartera, así que, por una parte, menos mal que había perdido el autobús. Si hubiesen llegado a echarle por no poder pagar, habría que haber sumado esa humillación a todo lo demás. Tuvo que sobrevivir al almuerzo con medio sandwich de lechuga y soja que, amablemente, le pasó Aradia. Sabía tan asqueroso como asquerosa era su textura, pero al menos pudo comer algo.

Una vez acabado el almuerzo relámpago, y ya sabiendo que no tenía dinero para el metro, tuvo que correr para llegar al trabajo y, como no, a mitad de trayecto se puso a llover. Para cuando llegó al Burger King en el que trabajaba estaba literalmente chorreando y helado. Al menos había sido una pseudo ducha. Y el uniforme estaba seco.

Los clientes eran un coñazo como siempre. Niños que tiraban todo por todos lados, adolescentes incapaces de llevar las bandejas a su sitio, madres petulantes que tardaban media hora en decidir qué querían y que se quejaban cuando el bajito y malhumorado dependiente pakistaní empezaba a hablar en dicho idioma, asegurando que las insultaba. Que era cierto, vaya, pero no tenían pruebas y maldita sea si no se lo merecían las muy malas pécoras.

Al salir del trabajo varias horas después, su compañero y extraño amigo le había dejado unos pantalones y camiseta de sobra al salir. Eran numerosas tallas más grandes que las suyas, así que tendían a deslizarse colgando ridículamente de un hombro y a caerse dejándole casi en calzoncillos. Parecía un crío con la ropa de su hermano mayor o algo así. Solo le faltaba cruzarse con un pervertido violador asesino al que le gustase el shota, maldita sea, para redondear el día.

Aún lloviendo, tuvo que corretear sujetándose la ropa, acabando por atajar por un par de callejones que sabía seguros, rumbo a casa. Fue en uno de estos donde, pisando sobre un charco legamoso, perdió pié y acabó besando el suelo.

Oh, sí, el día de Karkat Vantas estaba siendo una puta mierda.

Al apoyar las manos en el suelo para levantarse se dio cuenta de una cosa: no era agua legamosa lo que le había hecho resbalar. Bueno, una buena parte lo era, pero el resto era como si alguien hubiese tirado un bote de pintura azul o verde en medio del callejón. Solo que la pintura no olía así. Y tampoco estaba exactamente en el medio del callejón.

La fuente de la pintura era, al parecer, algo debajo de uno de esos masivos contenedores de basura. Más impulsado por la ira de ver en qué marca de pintura tenía que cagarse vivo que por verdadera curiosidad, se agachó para mirar bajo el contenedor.

Vale.

Eso no era un cubo de pintura.

Bajo el contenedor había un troll. O una. Era difícil distinguirlos y aún se acordaba del mordisco que se había llevado cuando llamó al de su amiga Aradia “bonita”. Resulta que el pequeño monstruito era un macho, uno con un humor de perros, para mas señas. Después de morderle había estado siseando agresivamente al verle durante dos semanas.

Pero este no tenía precisamente buen aspecto. Parecía que alguien le había cortado, golpeado y dios sabe qué más. Además no llevaba nada tapándole y podía contar las costillas, una a una, desde donde estaba. Y el sonido que hacía era, bien, agónico era quedarse corto.

Con un pequeño gruñido de exasperación estiró la mano bajo el contenedor. Seguramente iba a ser arañado o mordido. O le saltaría a la cara y le sacaría los ojos. Incluso puede que le pegase la rabia o alguna enfermedad extraña que haría que se le cayese la piel a trozos. Con la suerte que tenía, todo ello.

Agarró al troll de la cola, que resultó ser escamosa, aparte de ser la parte menos malherida, y tiró lentamente del pequeño ser. Para su alivio no recibió ningún ataque, sino un pequeño sonido, parecido a un gruñido débil, adolorido.

Maldita sea.

Se estiró de la camiseta para doblarla sobre sí misma, haciendo una especie de bolsa de canguro y metió allí con cuidado al troll, sujetándolo después con los brazos contra su estómago. No es que fuese a ser una enorme fuente de calor, pero, de momento, serviría.

Cuando tuvo asegurada a la pequeña criatura, echó a correr hacia su piso, preguntándose si el casero tendría algo contra los trolls, cómo iba a curarlo y qué demonios comen los trolls.

Y ya no estaba seguro de si el día era malo… o estaba mejorando, de algún modo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues, de momento sigo con ideas XD


	3. Bienvenida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La llegada a un nuevo hogar.

La pequeña troll se despertó en, bueno, el lugar más cálido, suave y mullido que podía recordar. Se estiró lentamente, olfateó y palpó a su alrededor, percibiendo que estaba en una pila de cosas de tela suaves y unos bultos, igualmente suaves, que al ser apretados, soltaron un sonido chillón y repentino.

Apartó la mano con rapidez del bulto y, al ver que no había ataque alguno, volvió a apretarlo de nuevo. Y otra vez. Y otra. Con un siseo divertido agarró el objeto y lo lamió. Era blanco y olía muy bien. Se abrazó a él y lo mordisqueó y apretó, haciéndolo pitar.

Karkat, que acababa de despertarse por todo el ruido, salió de su cuarto para ver la la pequeña troll, medio enterrada en la pila de mantas y esos peluches raros de dragones, que carajo se parecían a un dragón en nada o menos, semienterrada en la pila, abrazada a uno de esos muñecos y mordiéndolo como si lo estuviese pasando fenomenal.

Miró el reloj: las tres de la mañana. Al menos alguien se lo estaba pasando bien.

Carraspeó ligeramente y la pequeña troll paró de inmediato, volviendo su cabeza hacia él con expresión de alarma, siseando amenazadoramente.

—Bueno, no se tu, pero hay gente que necesita dormir, ¿sabes? No solo porque seguramente al haber vuelto a casa medio vestido bajo la lluvia haya pillado, más que seguramente con mi suerte, una pulmonía, sino porque algunos estudian. Y trabajan. y necesitan un mínimo de sueño para ser mínimamente funcionales ya no como seres inteligentes, sino al menos como para no servirse de desayuno un tazón de espuma de afeitar. Pero supongo que eso te da un poco igual, ¿no? Te he limpiado las heridas, bañado, vendado y acomodado en una pila de cosas que, seguro, es más cómoda que mi cama, has descansado unas pocas horas y ya estás fresca de nuevo. Supongo que las heridas tardarán un poco más en curarse, pero desde luego pareces totalmente bien, o al menos lo suficiente, como para hacer ruido a esta infernal hora. Que no es que estuviese muy dormido, sabe este maldito insomnio que si pillo dos horas seguidas de sueño ya puedo ponerle un plato de galletas al puñetero Morfeo, pero por todo lo sagrado, un poco de consideración estaría bien. No es que nadie me la suela tener, así que no sé de qué me extraño.

La troll, que al principio estaba pensando si tenía que atacar, por su seguridad, ahora estaba mirándole con fascinación. ¿Cómo podía hablar tanto?

—Bueno, supongo que dormir está fuera del planning. ¿Tienes hambre? Podemos hacer que no sea el único desgraciado esta noche y llamar a algún sitio de comida rápida y que nos traigan algo. ¿Carne? ¿Pescado? Supongo que sois carnívoros de base, con esos dientes. ¿Podré darte pan? Mira que si eres alérgica al gluten… mierda, no he mirado si sois alérgicos a algo. He visto que Aradia le da leche a su troll, ¿quieres leche?

Karkat se dirigió a la cocina, sin esperar respuesta de la troll, que en cambio siguió al humano extraño con lentitud, asomándose por la puerta de la cocina con cuidado y olfateando ruidosamente. Tras rebuscar en los armarios sacó un tazón de plástico, seguro para no llenar el suelo de trozos si a la troll se le caía, y lo llenó hasta la mitad de leche, entera, no esa agua blanquecina que intentan venderte para que adelgaces.

Dejó el cuenco en la mesa y señaló una silla frente a éste.

—A ver, se que mucha gente trata a los trolls como animales, pero se que sois lo bastante inteligentes como para llegar a soltar incluso algunas frases con más sentido que muchos humanos, así que ya puedes olvidarte de que te ponga el tazón en el suelo. Te sientas en la silla y te bebes la leche como un ser mínimamente educado. Y hablando de educación básica, luego te enseñaré dónde está el baño. No quiero encontrarme con un charco o un montoncito de… no.

La pequeña troll se acercó lentamente a la silla y elevó los brazos, intentando auparse, sin éxito. Las heridas estaban recientes y no estaba como para trepar, cosa que demostró con un siseo.

—Uh, vale, mira, voy a subirte a la silla pero intenta no sacarme los ojos, destrozarme la garganta ni nada parecido, ¿de acuerdo? Solo voy a subirte a la puñetera silla para que puedas beber la leche bien y no quisiera perder algún pedazo de lo que sea por hacerlo, asi que tu tranquilita.

Karkat aupó a la pequeña troll, que estaba literalmente en los huesos, y la sostuvo frente a su cara esperando, bueno, esperando no ser encontrado, muerto en su casa, con la cara devorada horriblemente por haber recogido un troll de la calle que a saber de dónde había salido.

En lugar de la cara siendo arrancada, recibió un olisqueo, curioso, en la mejilla, seguido de un olfateo más fuerte, esta vez con la nariz de la troll contra el moflete.

Y, entonces, un lametón.

Y luego dos más, seguidos de una risilla, algo siniestra, por parte de la troll, por lo que procedió a dejarla, lo más rápidamente posible, en la silla.

—¡Iuuugh! ¡No! ¡Nada de lamerme! Al menos hasta que te hayas vacunado, a saber si no has pillado algo en las calles. Con mi suerte seguro que a tí no te hace nada pero yo me pillo la lepra, el tifus o la peste negra.

La troll, tras reírse un poco más, centró su atención en el cuenco con leche y, tras agarrarlo con manitas temblorosas, lo vació de un trago, tendiendole el cuenco a Karkat.

—¡Mzt!

—Voy a tomar eso como que quieres más, pero no mucho, no creo que sea bueno que te llenes el estómago de golpe.

Rellenó el cuenco, esta vez hasta la mitad, siendo vaciado de nuevo con rapidez.

Tras acabarlo, la pequeña troll lo dejó en la mesa y después saltó sobre Karkat, intentando lamerle la cara de nuevo. Era bastante difícil, porque Karkat no dejaba de manotear y maldecir, pero consiguió unos cuantos lametones más, incluido uno sobre un ojo que puso al chico a gritar sobre colirios y gente tuerta.

Al rato estaban ambos en el sofá, Karkat agotado y vencido, con una pequeña troll acomodada sobre su estómago, con una sonrisa satisfecha y victoriosa.

—¿Y cómo te voy a llamar?

La trollcita levantó la cabeza.

—Tr’zi.

—¿Terezi? Es… bonito. Te pega. Yo soy Karkat.

—¿Beepmeow?

—La madre que te… buenas noches, Terezi. Anda, duérmete un poco para que yo pueda dormir también.

Y eso hicieron.

**Author's Note:**

> No se si tendrá continuación o no, pero de momento tengo varias ideas así que... seguramente si que haya un par de capítulos más.


End file.
